sebastian_fitzekfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Michael Tsokos
Michael Tsokos wurde am 23. Januar 1967 in Kiel geboren und ist ein deutscher Rechtsmediziner und Professor an der Charité in Berlin. Er leitet seit 2007 das Institut für Rechtsmedizin der Charité und gleichzeitig das Landesinstitut für gerichtliche und soziale Medizin in Berlin-Moabit. Tsokos ist außerdem ärztlicher Leiter der Gewaltschutzambulanz der Charité.thumb|259px Leben Michael Tsokos 2012 im Sektionssaal der Charité Berlin Tsokos ist Sohn eines griechischen Schiffsoffiziers und einer deutschen Medizinalassistentin. Er besuchte das Gymnasium in Kronshagen und schloss 1986 mit Abitur ab. Nach dem Abitur verpflichtete er sich als Zeitsoldat bei der Bundeswehr. Nach eigenen Angaben war er ein schlechter Schüler und legte das Abitur mit 3,0 ab. Über den Medizinertest, bei dem er als zweitbester im Bundesgebiet abschnitt, erhielt er unmittelbar einen Studienplatz in Medizin. Nach dem Dienst bei der Bundeswehr als Zeitsoldat studierte er von 1988 bis 1995 Medizin an der Universität Kiel und spezialisierte sich auf den postmortalen Nachweis von Infektionskrankheiten. Seine Dissertation 1995 hatte das Thema: Die Methanolkinetik unter Gabe des H2-Rezeptorenblockers Ranitidin. Bis 1997 war er Arzt im Praktikum an der Fachklinik für Psychiatrie Neustadt in Holstein und am Pathologisch-Bakteriologischen Institut des Städtischen Krankenhauses Kiel. 1997 erfolgte seine Approbation als Arzt und 2000 die Facharzt-Anerkennung als Rechtsmediziner. In den Jahren 1998 und 1999 war er im Auftrag des Bundeskriminalamts in Bosnien und im Kosovo an der Exhumierung und Identifizierung von Leichen aus Massengräbern beteiligt. 2001 erfolgte seine Habilitation an der Universität Hamburg mit der englischsprachigen Habilitationsschrift The postmortem diagnosis of sepsis. Postmortem markers of sepsis in human autopsy specimens with respect to medico-legal implications of infection-associated fatalities and forensic argumentation concerning causality. Im gleichen Jahr wurde ihm die Venia legendi für das Fach Rechtsmedizin verliehen. 2003 erfolgte seine Ernennung zum Obermedizinalrat als Beamter auf Lebenszeit. 2004/05 war er im Auftrag des Bundeskriminalamtes zur Identifikation der deutschen Tsunami-Opfer in Thailand tätig. Bis 2006 war Tsokos Oberarzt an der Hamburger Rechtsmedizin. Es erfolgte die Ernennung zum Professor an der Universität Hamburg. Im Januar 2007 löste er in Berlin Volkmar Schneider, den langjährigen Leiter der Institute, ab. Im Mai 2009 stellte Tsokos die These auf, dass es sich bei einer anonymen Wachsleiche in den Kellern der Charité möglicherweise um die von Freikorpsangehörigen ermordete Rosa Luxemburg handele. Von 2008 bis 2010 schrieb Michael Tsokos die monatliche Kolumne Professor Tsokos ermittelt des Berliner Tagesspiegels. 2012 moderierte er für den National Geographic Channel die Wissenschaftsdokumentation Suche nach Mister X – Das Forensik-Experiment. Die acht Episoden der Reihe wurden ab 4. Juli 2012 ausgestrahlt. Im Herbst 2012 erschien der Thriller Abgeschnitten, den er gemeinsam mit Sebastian Fitzek verfasst hat. Auf Bitten der ägyptischen Regierung ist Tsokos seit 2012 vom Auswärtigen Amt mit der Ausbildung ägyptischer Rechtsmediziner im Rahmen der deutsch-ägyptischen Transformationspartnerschaft beauftragt. Gemeinsam mit dem Institut für Rechtsmedizin an der Berliner Charité wurde so ein Ausbildungsprogramm ins Leben gerufen, das ägyptischen Rechtsmedizinern und Toxikologen intensive zehntägige Lehrgänge in Berlin ermöglicht hat. Das Projekt läuft weiterhin. Anfang Februar 2013 stand Michael Tsokos gemeinsam mit Jan Josef Liefers für die Verfilmung des Krimis von Elisabeth Herrmann Die letzte Instanz vor der Kamera. In der in Berlin spielenden TV-Produktion für das ZDF spielt Tsokos sich selbst. Am 29. Oktober 2013 eröffnete Michael Tsokos, wie auch schon 2012, zum zweiten Mal das Hamburger Krimifestival. 2014 wurde Michael Tsokos durch seine Streitschrift Deutschland misshandelt seine Kinder, das er mit der Rechtsmedizinerin und Fachärztin Saskia Guddat (heute Saskia Etzold) als Buch herausgegeben hat, einem breiteren Publikum bekannt. Seit September 2014 ist Michael Tsokos regelmäßig in der rbb-Krimishow Vier Unschuldige und ein Todesfall als rechtsmedizinischer Experte zu sehen. 2014 gründete er die erste Gewaltschutzambulanz in Berlin, in der Opfer von Gewalttaten ihre Spuren gerichtsfest dokumentieren lassen können. Nach eigenen Angaben habe er bestimmt 200.000 Tote gesehen, darunter im Obduktionssaal und in Krematorien (Stand: 2015). Tsokos ist verheiratet und Vater von fünf Kindern. Er hat bei http://www.sat1.de/tv/dem-tod-auf-der-spur-die-faelle-des-prof-tsokos nun auch eine eigene Serie bei Sat1. Siehe auch https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Tsokos Kategorie:Autoren Kategorie:Abgeschnitten